


Green For Now

by AudreyxxHorne



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Character Study, I just really love Heather Duke, Revenge Fantasy, Suicide (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyxxHorne/pseuds/AudreyxxHorne
Summary: Duke is sick of being green.





	Green For Now

Living a lie, proverbially selling your soul—whatever you want to call it, is hard work. The act of trading in your uniqueness for conformity corrodes the mind, it blinds you to who you really are. But, at least it's better than mediocrity, right? Conformity is easy and when it comes with the sweet, sweet bonus of being popular and feared? It sure as hell makes high school easier. 

* * *

Heather Duke's icy eyes scornfully stared back at her in the mirror, her painted lips soured into a curl of disgust. Confronting her appearance in the mornings was always the worst part of waking up. But the routine of redoing her makeup ten times, changing her outfit about as many and ruminating on what she could change had been a ritualistic part of her existence since middle school. It came as naturally to her as wearing green and shoving two fingers down her throat.

Sometimes she'd just sit on her bed in silence and dream of red, a life where she could be the absolute leader, the _de facto_ head bitch in charge. Such fantasies were overwhelming on the really bad days. Once she'd even thought about murder but she didn't kid herself, knowing that she was far too green to even try. Maybe Chandler wouldn't pay attention as she crossed the road and would get struck down, or maybe she would off herself and lay in a pool as red as her beloved scrunchie. How it would happen wasn't of importance, all that mattered is that it would. It had to. 

When Chandler would humiliate her in front of the others, Heather would sometimes feel so incensed that she just wanted to rip the scrunchie straight out of her curls and tell her that she was now in charge. Having such ideas would make her laugh because _as if_ she'd ever stand up to her. Standing up to her would run the risk of her being ousted out of the group and where would that leave her? She shuddered to think. 

Longingly brushing her fingertips against the red blazer she kept tucked at the back of her wardrobe, Heather silently shook her head. It suited her so much better than green, she thought, the way that it would compliment her auburn hair and highlight her porcelain complexion. But today, it wasn't her colour. No, she'd take it off and wear green as always, she'd stay in line and bend to whatever Chandler wanted till her back ached. Thank god that she could take solace in the fact that nobody could stop her from continuing to pray for the death of her tormentor-slash-aspiration. Then she'd do nothing _but_ wear red, it wouldn't just be the colour of power, it would be the colour of conquest; a declaration of a war won with her as the sole victor.


End file.
